Royal Flush
by banishing gun
Summary: The King and Queen of Bell Liberty have a little early morning run in. Probably a T rating but better safe than sorry I guess. Kaoru X Niwa


_Of course Gakuen Heaven does not belong to me, it belongs to Spray or You Higuri or some such wonderful person. _

_As I have only seen the anime and read the book it may not be that accurate in terms of character portrayal but heh we can but try._

_This was inspired by the picture in one of the episodes of Gakuen Heaven that i presume flash up where a break would be. The one where in the first picture Kings backed Queen agaisnt the wall and in the second Queen's walking away and Kings doubled over. Inspiration enough methinks_

Royal Flush

Kaoru blinked in the early morning sunlight. He enjoyed this time of day and being an early riser was frequently able to enjoy it. The summer sunlight was blindingly bright but not yet hot as it would be later in the day. The air was pleasantly cool and fresh, later to be filled with the dust kicked up by students.

At this time of morning Bell Liberty was deserted and it's Queen could enjoy a spot of solitude before he had Omi requesting his help at the treasury, or Hideaki's constant offensives against his department to deal with. He ran a hand through long curling hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the first hint of warmth in the sun.

His peace and quiet was broken by the sound of footsteps down the path. He opened his eyes and sighed in mild annoyance as Niwa Tetsuya sank down beside him. The brown haired youth smiled slyly at him, folding his arms behind his head as he slumped down on the bench.

'Nice Morning'. Kaoru laughed softly.

'I doubt you have a basis for comparison judging by the way you barely make first lesson on account of being such a late riser'. King smiled slightly as he glanced again at the pretty man at his side.

'Maybe if I slept with an early riser I would have someone to wake me up. The head of the treasury didn't deign to respond, ignoring yet another of the brunettes advances.

Minutes slid slowly past in silence that was almost companionable, until Niwa decided to try and slide his arm behind that of the white suited youth at his side. Said youth flashed an annoyed look at his antagonist before unhurriedly getting to his feet. 'The fact that you are King of this school while I am referred to as Queen means nothing other than we are rivals for power'.

King smiled again in his cocksure and undeniably infuriating manner. 'But isn't the king always the one in power? A queen can rule without a king but if there's a king on the scene she has nothing. I suppose with a face that effeminate you'd be called Queen regardless of whether or not I was here as king'. Kaoru tried to bite back a retort and keep his façade but he didn't quite manage it, Niwa was really surpassing himself today in the annoying know it all stakes.

'Maybe you just wish you had such a face'. It was a terrible comeback and Queen silently cursed himself for losing his usual aloof attitude to deliver such a ridiculous retort. King smirked again, 'not your face but I wouldn't mind 'having' you'. Kaoru spun on his heel, hiding his face before Tetsuya saw his expression. He moved off, not so swiftly as to let his rival know how badly he'd got to him.

Predictably the taller youth followed him and Queen was suddenly struck with an idea, an idea for revenge. He slowed his pace slightly and taking the hint the taller man drew level with him, casting a sideways look at him to inquire why he was suddenly being granted the right to walk beside him. Kaoru smiled slightly, his face unreadable as they neared the still deserted school. The path swerved away from the tree line to run alongside the wall of the art block as it headed towards the cafeteria. King momentarily turned his attention from the silver haired youth at his side to glance through the art room windows at the work within. Kaoru seized upon his distraction and sharply pushed the taller man to the side until his back was pressed against the art room wall.

Pressing his own body against that of king he lifted a hand to wrap the president's tie around his hand, using it as a noose to hold him still as he pressed their lips together. Taken thoroughly by surprise it took the brunette sometime to respond but as he overcame his shock he eagerly opened his mouth to the white suited man.

Queen slipped his tongue between willing lips as his free hand rose to tangle in Niwa's hair thoroughly dominating the slightly taller youth. King moaned under the onslaught, gently sucking on the slick tongue invading his mouth. He raised a hand to those narrow hips, his other resting lightly on the queen's arm, the slight play of hard muscle beneath his hand reveling Kaoru to be anything but effeminate.

Without breaking contact, his tongue still sliding against Kings in a heated battle Kaoru raised his leg, bracing his knee against the wall between the brunette's legs and pushing firmly against his arousal. The president shamelessly ground against him and the silver haired youth smiled into the kiss at just how hard his rival was.

Leaning his upper body back the treasury's president slowly broke the contact between their mouths, tempting the taller youth's tongue out into the open before he broke contact altogether and focused his attentions on the kings neck instead. He kissed his way along his jaw line and slipped lower down his throat, gently sucking on the slightly salty skin beneath his mouth, flicking out his tongue to tease him with feather light touches.

King writhed, caught between the wall and the delicious pressure of Kaoru's knee and mouth. His own hand wandered higher to gently curl in the pinkish silver of the youth's hair, finding it to truly be as silky as it looked. Queen returned his attention to king's mouth, lowering his knee he reached between them to rub at king's sizeable erection through his pants.

Panting at the friction of the material on his tender flesh king pushed against the welcome hand, his tongue gently pushing back into the warm recess of Kaoru's mouth. The green eyed youth allowed the slight dominance, increasing the lazy pace at which he rubbed Niwa's arousal.

With no warning Queen abruptly broke away, calmly letting the blue sliver of kings tie slip through his fingers, his face composed. 'I've told you before, you don't invade my personal space.' With that he was gone, inwardly grinning at the sweetness of his revenge, drinking in king's outraged shouts as he was left hanging.

Niwa kicked the wall in frustration, he couldn't believe the bastard had just done that. What kind of guy went so far then left you with a raging hard on? He grinned slightly, only one. Now where the hell was the nearest bathroom, he had a rather pressing problem to attend to.

Inside the art room Iwai looked guiltily around to make sure no one had seen him as the unwilling voyeur of the academy's resident royalty. He sighed and returned to working his painting, the area of colour he'd last applied already dry from the interruption to his progress. He'd known there was a reason he never came in early.


End file.
